Tú
by Ranko-Son
Summary: Resumen: En una noche de insomnio, Ranma reflexionara sobre sus sentimientos. One-Shot de los pensamientos de Ranma hacia Akane.


Tú

Resumen: En una noche de insomnio, Ranma reflexionara sobre sus sentimientos. One-Shot de los pensamientos de Ranma hacia Akane.

_Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son exclusiva propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Lo único que eh hecho es tomarlos prestados para crear esta historia __**SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**_

En la ciudad de Nerima marcaban las tres de la mañana, en la casa de los Tendo, todos dormían, excepto un muchacho de ojos azules.

—Maldición. No debí dormir toda la tarde—Ranma daba vueltas en su "cama" por así decirlo—¡Quiero dormir!—Grito. No lo suficiente, pero si lo necesario para despertar al panda que estaba a su lado.

—"Deja dormir, Ranma. Respeta a tu padre" —El panda mostro su singular letrero sacado de quien sabe donde.

—Es que no puedo.

—"No es mi problema"

Si no hubiese sido tan tarde, y por respeto a la familia Tendo, lo hubiera mandado a volar por los cielos. Ranma se mordió el labio para callarse lo que le quería decir a ese panda insensible.

—No tiene caso—Rendido salió de su habitación, para bajar a tomar un vaso de leche.

Bajo las escaleras y al pasar por la sala vio la foto de cierta señorita de cabello no tan corto azul oscuro.

—Akane…—Susurró.

Desde hace mucho que llego a esta casa como una rara pelirroja, nunca, ni en sus más remotos sueños pensó que aquí encontraría la razón de su existencia.

Observo la foto, había sido tomada hace poco. Su prometida había cambiado mucho, su cabello ya no estaba tan corto. Había crecido, no tanto, pero ya era algo. Sus facciones se habían modificado, ahora eran un poco más duras, pero suaves, una combinación extraña, pero le quedaba tan bien. Y sus ojos…era lo que más amaba de ella. Eran una ventana a su alma, inocencia, deseos de protección, de ser amada, todo eso él podía leer en esa mirada de chocolate.

Siguió su camino. Llego a la cocina, se sirvió su vaso de leche, y regreso a la sala, para dirigirse a contemplar el estanque.

—Eres tan hermosa…

Desde el incidente en Juseynko ahora mas que nunca la cuidaba, ella estuvo a punto de perder la vida por él. ¿Qué otra prueba de amor necesitaba para estar seguro de sus sentimientos? Ninguna de sus otras prometidas, que tanto amor le juraban habían sido capaces de hacer lo que ella hizo.

—Mi marimacho…

Quizás no tenía el exuberante cuerpo de Shampoo o Kodachi. O no tenia la habilidad para cocinar de Ukyo, pero era algo mas que todas sus entrometidas prometidas no tenían.

—Su sonrisa…

Cada vez que le sonreía lo dejaba atontado, era un arma letal. Su sonrisa perfecta. Eso era algo que amaba de ella.

—Mi pequeña salvaje…

Su carácter no era mejor pero… ¡Era eso lo que lo atraía! Su persistencia, sus decisiones firmes, nunca rendirse. ¡Tantas cualidades tenia ella!

—Te amo Akane.

Contemplo el estanque. La luna se reflejaba en el. Era una noche-madrugada hermosa. Tranquila. Pacifica.

Dio el último sorbo a su vaso con leche, para después cerrar las puertas y subir a su habitación.

Vio al panda roncar boca arriba. Bufo. Había repasado las cualidades de su prometida ahora nadie podía quitarle la sonrisa. Se acostó y sin pensarlo se durmió.

—¡Ranma, Ranma! ¡Despierta se hace tarde!

Esa voz que tan bien conocía lo despertó, la encontró sonriendo, parecía un ángel. Tan hermosa…

—¿Akane…?

—¿Quién más tonto? ¡Apúrate que llegamos tarde!

—Ehh. Si un momento.

—Te espero abajo.

Akane emprendió salida, pero se quedo un momento parada en el umbral de la puerta sin decidirse si irse o no. Ranma ni siquiera pensó lo que dijo.

—Te ves hermosa

La de cabellos azules viro su cara. Ranma trago en seco ¿Qué había hecho?

—Gracias Ranma…

Y ahí estaba la sonrisa que tanto amaba y lo destrozaba. Akane salió muy contenta de la habitación.

—Eres única mi marimacho.

Holaaaa! Mi segundo fic aquí :3 Espero les guste. Este One-Shot se me ocurrió una noche de insomnio y sin dudarlo busque mi lapto para escribirlo n.n De antemano gracias por sus reviews (si es que hay :c)

¡Nos leemos luego!

Ranko-Son

Reviews de "Egoísta"

**AkaneSaotomee**: ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado! (': Si lo sé es algo (muy) corto, pero bueno si llegas a leer este espero te guste. El próximo si será más largo n.n

**Rondero001** : Gracias por tu review :) lo sé es un final apresurado. Lo que pasa es que cuando estaba escribiendo ¡Puf! Se me fue la imaginación -.- Si llegas a leer este espero te guste ¡Gracias por el consejo!


End file.
